


When A Raptor Malfunctions

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is forced to take things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Raptor Malfunctions

This was getting ridiculous. Since her earlier flight back to Colonial One from a meeting her body hummed. Due to whatever problem or malfunction of the raptor she had been confronted with what she had so desperately been avoiding since the attacks - vibrating objects. Being well aware of her body's reaction when it came in contact with one of these and even more aware of the nearly non-existence of her privacy - after all, a curtain could only provide so much of it - she stayed away from the few vibrating things she had encountered. Very successful - a bit to her frustration. And now? Now she had had to sit in and therefore on a big vibrator for nearly ten minutes and was going crazy. The reports did nothing to distract her, they didn't capture her imaginations attention which had entered an alliance with her physical desire. Instead of ideas on how to solve the problem of constant water shortage on one of the ships, it provided her with ways how to release the tension of her body.

It began with rather harmless images of her own fingers playing with her body, however, soon her hands were replaced by the ones of a former lover, and at some point they switched again to a pair of dark-skinned, big, strong hands. When she looked up to find out whom those hands, that seemed familiar, yet foreign on her body belonged to, she stared at the face of Bill Adama.

It was at that point that she threw the folder onto her desk and decided to give in. According to her schedule, she had a meeting with the Admiral later that day on Galactica, and knowing herself, she would neither be able to sit still nor to concentrate on the topic if her body, in its present state was exposed to the nearness of its fantasy's object, and it wouldn't do for the president to engage in sexual daydreams while the survival of the remains of humanity were at stake, especially not in the presence of the man who would notice her laps of attention and call her on it, most likely inquiring about her well-being... No, she better take her chances now. She still had a little over half an hour until her next meeting. She would just have to be quiet - not her strongest point in spite of years of experience with secret, forbidden desk sex in governmental offices; Richard had always kept his lips or a hand on her mouth to prevent her scream from escaping and being heard in the adjoining rooms. Gagging herself was not an option for she had a serious dislike for objects that obstructed her respiratory passages, even if it were only one of two. Concentrating on being silent it would have to be.

She got up, walked through the curtain to her head - the most private place that could be found around there -, locked the hatch and took a deep breath.

'Traitor!" she scolded her body as she stepped out of her panties and sat down on the toilet lid.

Skirt pushed up, legs spread, feet braced against the floor, she leaned back, letting her hand wander to the juncture of her legs. Meanwhile the other undid the top buttons of her blouse, and freed her breasts from their lacy confines.

Despite the long abstinence her fingers obviously still knew the territory. With practiced ease they found her clitoris and started to rub it in the same leisure rhythm their twins massaged her nipples.

Feeling a moan rising in her throat, Laura bit down on her bottom lip in the hope that the muffled sound which slipped through her lips nonetheless wasn't heard outside. One never knew who would choose this unpropitious moment to pass through the room in search of something.

Contrary to common assumption the danger, the idea, of getting caught didn't diminish her lust but fuelled it.

Following its prior line of thought, her imagination replaced her hands with his in her mind as they sped up the rhythm.

The handling of her breasts became rougher; nipples were pinched, tweaked and tugged at. Her breathing turned into panting.

When her fingers pressed down hard on her clitoris the same instant the others pulled on her right nipple, a cry echoed from the walls of the small room for a short second before it registered in her mind, and she sank her teeth back into her lip.

Nearing the edge of blissful satisfaction, she plugged two fingers into her cunt with force. A loud moan vibrated through her heated body while her fingers darted in and out of her aroused flesh while the base of her hand stimulated her pleasure centre.

Higher and higher toward ecstasy her senses flew, picturing his rough hands and mouth on her, in her.

To be at her body's desire and pleasure's mercy under the hands of an able man was a situation she loved to find herself in; surrendering to his motions and touches, letting him guide her to the apex of lustfulness... oh, yesss! - she shoved the fingers deep into her body - the owner of the imagined hands would drive her to a level of bliss she hadn't reached in a too long time.

Giving in to her body's demands for release, she intensified the pressure and speed of the stimulating motion some more and threw herself over the climatic edge, rejoicing in the waves of sinful tingling that coursed through her veins and muscles.

The coldness of the bulkhead calmed her raging body as she leaned her head back against it. Slowly her breathing decreased to a normal rate, her pulse made attempts to follow suit.

Laura cleaned herself, put her panties back on and got up to face herself in the mirror. Frak, she hoped the glow of satisfaction in her eyes would go unnoticed by whomever crossed her path in the near future.

Quickly running a brush through her hair, correcting the lip stick, one final stroke over the skirt and she looked as presidential as ever again, except for the expression in her eyes and the shadow of a flush on her cheeks which she had discovered upon closer inspection of her appearance. Oh well, it would have to do.

One more deep breath taken, she opened the door and exited the head to find the object of her fantasy sitting in one of those grey, more or less comfy armchairs, eyes fixed on the hatch of the head or rather on her now.

"There had been a change of schedule, and since Tory had said you were free at the moment I thought we could get those reports over with," Adama explained his presence without batting an eyelid. "Expected to be too early but it seems I was actually late... next time just gimme a call."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Would tomorrow 1530 be convenient for you, Admiral?"

 

= End =


End file.
